


It's Enough

by espioc



Series: It's Enough. [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: A little bit of Bumblebee, M/M, Mech Preg, Other, Something similar to fluff, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr and Shockwave have finally found their peace. </p><p>(Please, please, please, read note inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually dabble in mech-preg with a real pregnancy so I considered handing this prompt over to my friend zvpqn on fanfiction. Then, after a lot of consideration, (and the relentless begging from zvpqn for me to write it) I decided to try my hand at this whole thing. So, in this story Blurr is pregnant, but, like, actually growing in the womb pregnant and what not. It’s not really down my alley but I carried it across the street and put it temporarily in my alley. The characters are OOC, yada yada yada, all that good stuff I don’t usually do. (I’m also going to apologize in advance because there’s an interface scene in this)  
> And this is what you get. I’m going to say AU, because in this they live in peace, no war, but the Autobots and Decepticons still don’t like each other.  
> If anyone would like this story continued just ask, I will oblige.

Blurr woke up with a stretch. His partner had already vacated the room, leaving the smaller bot alone for what would most likely be most of the day. He sighed, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows. He didn’t enjoy the fact that, despite the war having ended, his partner was still required to do so much work on different projects, and weapon development and scientific expositions.

Blurr let out a small sigh again, flinging the blanket away and climbing from the massive berth. The room he stayed in was large but taken up, mostly, by the berth. Shockwave did not particularly approve of his mate leaving the room while in his current state, but what could Shockwave do about it? It didn’t matter, really, because Blurr barely left the room anyways, but if he did Shockwave could do nothing to stop him.

Blurr had chosen his side long ago, he was an Autobot, but now, with the war having ended and both sides somehow coming to a truce, Blurr was free to pick whomever he pleased to be his sparkmate and carry their spark-lings if he so desired.

He chose a Decepticon.

And while it was not a favored choice on either side he was not the only one to make such a decision. Others abandoned trivial prejudices of the past and moved into the new era of peace _not_ through separation, like the Autobots and Decepticons had originally intended.

Blurr and Shockwave had been together now for almost ten stellar cycles, a small amount compared to the life cycle of a bot. Only recently have they pursued conceiving a sparkling, and, on their third try, succeed in doing so.

Blurr walked across the room to the wash racks where he quickly got ready for the day before heading to the living area and sitting down with a data pad he’d already read four times over. One hand held the thin device while the other rested lightly on the small bulge coming from his abdomen. Blurr was small and, due to the small bump, he assumed the spark-ling would be of smaller stature as well. He was six lunar cycles in and the bump had only grown out a little more than two inches since original conception.

After his fifth time reading through this data pad he put it down and slumped backwards. He’d finally had enough of the same thing over and over again. The Carrier stood, bored with his current surroundings and craving a nice run around the track. Shockwave, however, the overly protective Sire and Mate, has asked Blurr, advised Blurr, to ease up on the running. Of course Blurr could still run, but the scientist feared that running at Blurr’s top speed could damage the developing protoform. While Blurr wholly disagreed he decided it best to just respect his mate’s wishes and not cause any unneeded arguments.

In his boredom Blurr decided to return to the berthroom and take a nap. The former racer did not particularly enjoy being lazy but he didn’t mind too much, he didn’t get a great amount of sleep at night and really, sometimes, all he wanted to do was relax. Blurr went to put the data pad away but fumbled with the flat thing and ended up dropping it “Oh slag,” he grumbled, dreading the journey to pick it up. His bump may be small but bending down was still the worst. Instead of trying Blurr left the data pad on the ground. Shockwave could pick it up later. The suddenly tired speedster laid back down, only to get up a few minutes later with the realization that he’d awoken only an hour ago, and did not want to spend the entire day in bed.

With nothing else to do he disobeyed his partner’s wishes and went for a run around one of the nearby tracks. Even at half speed with a protoform growing in his belly he blew any challenger away. Sprinters and other such racers liked challenging Blurr to races; it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence considering, even though his racing career has been over for ages, he’s still a highly distinguished and well known racer. Some bots tend to ignore him, though, due to his current state of being.

One of his old colleagues, one who was no longer too fond of him, was there, ignoring him as usual. The bot on question was Bumblebee. He and Blurr had a bit of a falling out after the peace treaty was signed and Blurr went to live with Shockwave. Bumblebee was completely against the idea of an Autobot falling in “love” with a Decepticon. He couldn’t believe it when one of his close colleagues was one of those bots. Since then Blurr and Bumblebee have never really seen eye to eye and tended to avoid each other. This became slightly difficult considering Blurr still went to the track he always has which is the same one Bee practices on. While the two tended to ignore each other a quarrel was not uncommon. After Blurr finished he found himself sitting beside the yellow bot, watching others run the track while he rested a moment before heading home. Bee had actually come to sit beside him, much to Blurr’s surprise, but seemed to pretend not to notice the blue bot. They watched the other runners zip by for a while until Bumblebee spoke “I’m surprised you still come over here,” he stated, not looking at his former colleague. Blurr leaned back “I’ve always come here. You’ve seen me here before.” He started, resting an arm on the back of the bench. Bee seemed to scowl a bit but held back “I’m just saying, since you switched sides.”

Blurr leaned forward “Hey, I did not switch sides. I’m still loyal to the Autobots like I’ve always been, my relationship with Shockwave doesn’t change that at all, not even a little bit. We’ve been over this Bee.”

“I don’t really care what you say, Blurr, you can tell me you’re an Autobot all you want but you still go around getting off with a Decepticon.” He scowled with disgust “The thought of you and Shockwave” his face scrunched up “Interfacing,” he made a kind of ‘yuk’ sound “It’s disgusting. How can you do that with someone like him?”

Blurr scowled, crossing his arms “What Shockwave and I do in the privacy of our own home is nobody’s business but our own,” he growled, trying to be reasonable with the enraging bot.

Bumblebee scoffed “Well you certainly like to flaunt your business around,” he mumbled, eyeing the sparkling bump of his former comrade. Blurr’s scowl deepened and he shifted slightly, instinctively putting a hand on the smooth bump. Bee’s scowl deepened “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was just taking advantage of you.” He started, relentlessly beating on someone he once called friend. Blurr simply ignored, he was used to being put down, and criticized by his fellow Autobots. Bee continued “He probably doesn’t even let you spike him does he?” he challenged, narrowing his eyes with something similar to suspicion “How long has it been since you’ve had your spike out, ten stellar cycles?”

Blurr grumbled something that Bee didn’t quite understand “What was that?” he asked. Blurr didn’t want to admit it, but he’d already mumbled it so there was no turning back “I don’t have a spike anymore” he grumbled. Bumblebee was taken aback, his face twisting with surprised disgust “You got it removed? Why!?”

Blurr shrugged “I didn’t need it.”

Bee’s shock quicly turned to anger “I bet that’s not the only reason.” He spat, pointing to the sparkling bump “It’s that thing too isn’t it?”

Blurr scowled “No,” he insisted sternly, not wavering Bees insistence “Yes it was!” he accused “It’s a whole lot harder to get sparked like that when you’ve got a spike. You were just so desperate for that stupid sparkling weren’t you?” he mocked angrily.

“Thatwasn’t it!” Blurr snapped, silencing the yellow bot “I-didn’t-need-it-it-got-in-the-way-Shockwave-wanted-to-be-dominant-I-wanted-to-get-sparked-I-would-have-never-used-it-anyways-itdoesn’t-matter-why-I-got-it-removed-there-are-plenty-or-reasons-why-I’dget-it-removed-and-there-are-plenty-of-bots-who-have-gotten-it-removed-for-fun-or-much-stupider-reasons-so-for-one-second-will-you-please-step-down-from-your-pedistal-of-rightousness-and-stop-acting-like-you-know-everything-and-that-all-the-bots-who-love-Decepticons-are-somehow-lower-than-you-it’s-getting-particularly-obnoxious.” Blurr vented, throwing the yellow bot off guard by the sudden outburst. Neither said anything for a moment before Blurr stood “I have to go,” he announced, then taking off. As he ran his mind raced with everything Bumblebee had said. He didn’t need Bumblebee or anyone else to tell him the rights and wrongs of his life. He was going to do what felt right and he was going to suffer the consequences if it turned out wrong. _This_ though, what he had right now, was not wrong, so he wasn’t going to treat it as though it was.

Blurr abandoned the track and headed home to the remainder of an uneventful day. Had he not been carrying the former racer would have been working. He worked as a courier on the Decepticon side of things because the Autobots, whose cause he remains loyal to, refused to let him continue working after he conceived a sparkling. It was not for maternity reasons, but because they do not want someone who bears a Decepticon’s sparkling sifting through their ranks.

Luckily for Blurr his mate was high in the Decepticon ranks and gave the speedster a job himself. While Shockwave would have enjoyed allowing his partner to live in the lap of luxury, never having to work a day in his life, Blurr was less keen on such an idea. He used to be an award winning racer and after that a member of the Elite Guard, he had no need to be taken care of or live his life as a lazy bot. He enjoyed being occupied and being independent (mostly ) without someone waiting on him servo and pede. Such notions were actually slightly ridiculous considering if Blurr can do it himself, he would rather be doing it himself.

The blue racer sped back to the penthouse he shared with Shockwave. Despite the two sides now in a truce they shared the planet as though it were split in half. There weren’t set Autobot and Decepticon territories but the separation dug deep into the system, both sides developing different systems of government and other such things. The two sides were basically separate states balancing on the thin line of peace threatening to snap at any given moment. After being at war for so long very few want to go back to it but the possibility always lingered dangerously close to everyone’s processor.

Shockwave, because of this set up, and a lack of active war, could afford to live the way he did, and give his mate anything his spark desired. Despite his cold and hard appearance Shockwave almost couldn’t wait to spoil his little sparkling in the first few years of life. He could not wait to teach his sparkling about the world and teach him or her skills for battle as well as science. He did hope, however, that she would never have to use the fighting skills he taught her.

Shockwave returned to the room before Blurr arrived and was slightly upset to see his mate had left. There was only one place Blurr went so figuring out what he’d been doing for the day was not difficult. Only a few seconds after he arrived Blurr swept through the door, stopping short before his much larger partner “You’re home early,” he said, knowing Shockwave was displeased by his lover’s actions.

Shockwave turned to his partner, “I don’t ask much of you, Blurr, can’t you grant me this one request?” he started off instantly.

Blurr frowned, crossing his arms “I’ve already told you if I want to leave the room, and if I want to go running I will and there’s nothing you can do to change that. Our little creation will be fine.”

“If you were to run at your top speed the possible damage could be catastrophic to the protoform.”

“And that’s exactly why I don’t go my full speed. I’m not stupid, Shockwave, I’m the one carrying it, I know if I’m going to hurt it so I make sure that I don’t.”

It was clear that Shockwave wanted to argue but he knew it would be for nothing. Blurr was going to remain entirely independent whether Shockwave liked it or not. While what the couple had could be defined as love they could not avoid an argument at nearly every corner. Being from two different sides it was only natural the two disagree.

Shockwave, wanting to avoid an argument, decided to change the subject “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Blurr answered quickly, approaching his sparkling’s Sire “Are you going to leave again or do I have something to look forward to?” Blurr smirked, his systems beginning to heat up as Shockwave knelt to his level “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until later tonight, my dear, I must return to my work. I just thought I’d check up on you and the sparkling.” Shockwave wrapped his claws around the smaller bots waist, bringing him closer while gently running his thumb over the small bump. Blurr brought his hand up to rest on it as well, his smirk turning into a content smile “What do you think?” he started “Mech or femme?”

“We can find out.”

“Lets just wait and see.”

“I have never known you to be a bot of patience, Blurr, it has never suited you well.”

Blurr wrapped his arms around the tanks neck and brought him into a short kiss “Are you sure you don’t have time?” he insisted, his content smile growing into something more devious “Who knows how I’ll feel later?”

Shockwave released his mate and stood up straight “I have no doubt you will be needier than you are now,” he assured, slipping a claw under the Carrier’s chin “I will return later tonight. For now I’m sure you can keep yourself occupied.”

Blurr pouted but made no attempt to stop his busy mate. Shockwave, in addition to being a scientist, was an important aspect in the peace agreement. When he had to work, he had to work, it didn’t matter what it was he’s working on.

Blurr was left alone for the remainder of the day. He occupied himself with data pads he’s already read and pacing back and forth for no reason. At one point he leaned back on the berth and, in his boredom, tapped his fingers impatiently on the sparkling bump. This prompted a little kick which took the new Carrier by surprise. He sat up and waited for it to happen again but the tiny thump didn’t return until Blurr laid back down. The second time was more exciting, but also a little strange. It dragged Blurr into the realization that he was carrying. He was carrying a little sparkling in his gestation chamber and in three more Lunar cycles he’d be taking care of the little thing. It was crazy.

Blurr never imagined he’d be a Carrier. He never, in a million stellar cycles, thought he’d be bonded to a Decepticon, or even that the Autobots and Decepticons would have a period of peace. And not for one second, in all his stellar cycles of living, did Blurr think he’d be bearing the sparkling of his _Decepticon bond mate._ Everything felt like a dream. It was so unreal, yet, it was the only reality Blurr wanted to live in.

Blurr ended up occupying himself by trying to prompt his little sparkling to kick. They didn’t come often and he was sure he’d get tired of them, but for now this was exciting.

When Shockwave finally returned for the night Blurr immediately brought the larger’s servo to touch his belly “What am I waiting for?” asked Shockwave, a few minutes in with no results. Blurr shushed him and told him to just wait another minute. When the sparkling finally did move Blurr couldn’t help but smile. Had he a mouth Shockwave would have too, finding his mates excitement almost humorous. Without a word Shockwave swept his partner off his feet and carried him to the berth “I can only assume this new development is what’s kept you occupied for the last few hours.”

Blurr smirked, shifting in his partners arms “It was,” he took Shockwave by the chin and pulled him into a kiss “But I hope you can keep me occupied for the rest of the night.”

Shockwave laid down on the berth and let Blurr get situated on top “You’re going to make me wait again aren’t you?” Blurr suspected, crawling his fingers up his mate’s waist.

“I do love seeing you squirm,” said the larger, slipping a claw between Blurr’s legs and tapping the valve cover. The panel slipped away with no hesitation.

“Come on,” Blurr tried to convince “Just give it to me.”

Shockwave seemed to consider it a moment “No,” he drawled “I think I’ll make you wait. It’s much more fun that way.” He stuck the tip of his claw into the open valve and started playing with the folds, pulling a light gasp from Blurr “You’re just going to be cruel tonight aren’t you?” Blurr panted, sitting back on the sharp claw. Shockwave sat up slightly so that Blurr was in his lap and continued to tease the wet folds of the smaller bots valve. It didn’t take much to make the new carrier drip with lubricant, a few pokes of the valve and it was begging to be penetrated. Shockwave often refused his mate the luxury of an overload until Blurr was practically begging for it.

He pinched the lip of the valve, pulling a small squeak from Blurr who was trying his hardest to force one of the claws into the hole. Shockwave continued to tease, caressing the inside of Blurr’s thigh and poking at the entrance of the valve without ever going inside. The valve contracted, demanding stimulation but finding nothing to grab onto. Shockwave’s thumb shifted to rub the outer node. Blurr moaned into the touch “come on,” he begged “please Shockwave, I need _something.”_ The smaller gasped as one of the large claws finally slipped into the valve. It rested unmoving easing quiet moans out of the blue bot as he leaned back against it, trying to force the thing deeper but getting no results.

Shockwave eased in a second tip but refused to go any further. He sat up a bit more, his claws shifting to poke at the inner nodes of the soaked valve “You are eager aren’t you,” he grumbled, removing his claws with a small stream of lubricant trailing behind. Blurr let out something similar to a whimper, resting one hand on his lover’s chest while the other shakily found purchase on the berth.

“Shockwave,” he whined “Come on, I’m already carrying your sparkling what else do you want from me?” he gasped as a spike poked at his entrance “Finally,” he sighed, then running his bare valve over the erect shaft, gasping as every node ran across his own. After a moment he stood up slightly, positioning himself at the head and slowly lowering himself into it, releasing a deep quiet moan as every inch pushed into the tight valve. He put part of his weight on Shockwave as he thrust back into the sharp spike. His valve wasn’t large enough to fit the entire thing but he stretched himself as far as he could without tearing. He rode the spike slowly at first, absorbing every inch of pleasure being thrust into him. It didn’t take long for his speed to increase.

Blurr leaned back, forcing himself into the spike as hard as he could, barely able to keep a steady pace as he fell into a blissful oblivion along with his partner, who every now and then would grunt something that just made Blurr want to overload even more “I love being inside you,” groaned the larger through his partners thrusts, taking hold of the petite bot’s hips and helping him to ride the spike even deeper. Blurr’s head flew back as it was pushed further in, hitting every single sensitive node and filling his valve so beautifully. Lubricant and pre-fluid gathered around Blurr’s thighs, making everything a bit more slick. Blurr cried out as an overload finally hit him, prompting one from his partner as well and filling the already wet valve with a wave or transfluid. He gasped as his partner came inside of him, the wonderful sensation never getting old. The thrusts slowed down but Blurr continued to push into the spike every few seconds, pulling every ounce of pleasure he could from this overload. The valve clenched hard against the spike before releasing and allowing a pool of transfluid to slip out and coat both of their thighs and the bedding.

After a few minutes Blurr stood up, allowing the spike to slip from his swollen valve. He leaned down and gave Shockwave a long kiss before standing up again and heading to the wash wracks. While Blurr loved when Shockwave came inside of him he did not particularly enjoy falling into recharge full of transfluid with sticky thighs. His large mate often joined him in the wash wracks and they sometimes got into it again, but tonight they simply cleaned up and laid down.

Shockwave wrapped a protective arm around his mate, careful not to put any weight on the bump. As they drifted off Shockwave cupped the sparkling bump gently with his claws, taking Blurr slightly by surprise. The smaller bot rested his hand atop the protective claws and waited for Shockwave to say something. He rarely touched the thing unless prompted to “Is everything alright?” asked Blurr after a few minutes.

“It is moving,” Shockwave stated, sounding slightly confused and dazed.

Blurr smiled “Yes, it does that,” he joked, any worries he may have had falling away.

“It just seems strange” continued Shockwave, still sounding slightly dazed but somehow entirely aware. Shockwave felt a bit off. He was entirely content with his current position, he was almost unimaginably happy. But it felt strange. Because in all his years of living Shockwave never got the chance to settle down and do this, to start a family, to be content, to love someone so much. Now, though, he could, and he did, and it felt wonderful.

He nuzzled his partner’s neck and ran his thumb over the smooth bump “I love you,” he whispered “So, so much.” he pulled the blue bot closer, keeping has hand on the developing Sparkling he was so lucky to have. Blurr rested a hand atop the claws, a small smile slipping onto his lips as they both fell into recharge.

Through all of the ridicule, all of the malice and disdain and lack of acceptance, through wars fought with words and ideas being thrown every which way on what was right and what was wrong and who was rich and who was poor, and who was good and who was bad, through it all Blurr and Shockwave had _This._

And _This_ was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Bumblebee a total dick, sorry about that. If anyone wants to see more of this idea just ask, give a suggestion, make a request, whatever, just drop me a line. Hope you enjoyed that, the idea has started to grow on me.


End file.
